Last Time
by dacbc77
Summary: One Shot 2x14 Aria decide to go see Ezra after her meeting with the girls.


A/N: Here's my first one shot of PLL. I got the idea immediatly after I watch the last episode.

After Aria meet with the girls, she decide to go see Ezra instead of coming straight home.

Disclaimer: I don't own PLL

* * *

><p>*Knock! Knock! Knock!*<p>

Nobody answered. Aria knocked once again on 3B.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Usually Ezra was here in the following minute... Aria started to get worried. The only time when he hadn't answered at his apartment was when he had left town after Homecoming. She really hoped he hadn't done it again… especially since this time he had a lot more reason to after the disastrous talk with her parents.

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

She was going to take the key under the doormat when the door finally opened, revealing a tired Ezra. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him. Ezra's eyes lighted up when he realized that the person that had gotten him out of his half comatose state was none other than Aria. She smiled slightly at him before snuggling into his arms. Ezra immediately closed his embrace around her, more than happy to feel her contact again after the day they had had, even if he was still surprise to see her here at that time.

Ezra- "What are you doing here?"

Aria- "I snuck out… I can't stay long… but I needed to see you."

Ezra smiled against her head, keeping her even closer to him.

Ezra- "I'm glad you came."

Aria smiled too, before burying her head deeper against his neck, smelling the perfume, or rather the strong smell of Scotch, that emanated from him. She instantly lifted her head to look at his face, rapidly detecting the signs of his intoxication. She ran her hand of his cheek.

Aria- "How much did you drink?"

She wasn't mad at him, just worried to see him like that.

Ezra- "A little too much I guess…"

Aria gave him a little apologetic smile. She knew that he had been drinking because of what had happened today and she blamed herself for making him go through that. Ezra closed the door of the apartment before heading to the couch.

Ezra- "I needed to take the edge off after your parents… and then Jackie."

He had said her name with a bit of disgust which could only make Aria smiled a little, even if she quickly realized that she didn't know what he was talking about. She saw him sit on the couch and joined him as she spoke.

Aria- "Jackie?"

Ezra- "Yes, she… she came by my office tonight… Trying to convince me that she had done the right thing by forcing you to break with me… I kicked her out."

Aria's smile widen when she heard him say that. Jackie had finally been put back in place, and by Ezra! With a little luck, she would finally understand that she could never have Ezra and would leave them alone. Aria put her hand on Ezra's and he turned his head to her, smiling. She leaned towards him and delicately pressed her lips on his.

Ezra- "Ouch!"

He back away from her before putting a hand on his bruised lip.

Aria- "I'm sorry."

Ezra looked at her with a little smile to free her of guilt.

Ezra- "It's not your fault."

He stroked her hand tenderly with his thumb.

Aria- "About that… I talk to Mike and… he's sorry he hit you. He only did that because when he saw my dad's face, he thought it'll be better if he did it rather than my father."

Ezra let out a sigh of relief. Somehow he felt better knowing that Aria's brother hadn't hit him because he was dating his sister, but rather because he had sort of protected him from Byron.

Ezra- "He's probably right... You could tell him that I'm not mad at him and I understand?"

Aria- "I will."

She placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth not wanting to hurt him again. Ezra stared at her for a few seconds slowly getting out of his state of intoxication.

Ezra- "How… how are things at home?"

Aria- "I'm… not sure… Byron and Ella have been talking together since you left... I tried to explain to them but they sent me to my room."

Why wouldn't her parents listen to her? She only wanted them to realize that it was way more than just a story of a teacher dating his student. But it seemed that they were both too stubborn to even try to consider thinking of this from she and Ezra's point of view.

Aria- "I have no idea what they're gonna do."

She felt tears coming to her eyes when she thought of everything her parents could do. The worst being that they would forbid her to see Ezra and call the cops to have him arrested. If they did that she knew that she would never forgive them. Salty drops escaped her eyes at that thought.

Ezra- "Hey…"

Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria and brought her against him before placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ezra- "No matter what happens, we'll get through it."

Aria closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears fall down her face. She really hoped that he was right, but she couldn't help herself but be afraid at her parents' decision… afraid to lose Ezra…

Aria- "I love you."

Ezra- "I love you too Aria."

He planted another kiss on her forehead and she raised her eyes to him. Ezra wiped away a tear that was rolling down her cheek with his thumb before pressing his lips against hers, not caring about the pain he felt because of his cut. All he wanted to do was kiss Aria and show her how much he loved her. He had spent a month away from her because of Jackie, and now he might not be able to see her for a while because of her parents.

Aria immediately responded to his kiss, still trying to contain herself not to hurt him, but she lost all control when she felt his tongue run on her lips, begging for entrance.

She instantly opened her mouth and their tongues started a heated fight. Aria could taste the alcohol in his mouth which only made her more intoxicated by him. She knew that this kiss could be the last one for a long time and she didn't want it to end. She put her arms around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. Their bodies got closer as they did so. Their tongues were battling for dominance and neither of them were ready to give up. Only their sighs were filling the apartment as they continued kissing during long minutes, barely taking a second to breath. Unfortunately they got interrupted by Aria's phone. They both jumped when they heard the ringtone, too absorb by their kisses. Aria took a moment to catch her breath before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She feared for a second that it was her parents, but she relaxed when she saw a text from her brother appeared on the screen.

« Mom and dad are going to bed soon. You need to come home! Mike »

Aria still got a little nervous after reading the text. She had no desire to leave Ezra, but she knew that if her parents learnt that she had snuck out to go see him, they would be angrier at him.

Aria- "I gotta go."

Ezra felt his heart wring in his chest when he heard those words. He knew that he couldn't hold her back, but he desperately wished that he could. He followed Aria to his door keeping his hand locked in hers until the very last second. She opened the door and raised her eyes to meet his, trying to hold back the tears that threaten to escape.

Aria- "I… I'll try to call you tomorrow."

Ezra- "Okay… if you need anything Aria… you know that I'm here for you… always.

Aria tightened her lips to contain herself."

Aria- "I know."

She felt the words dying in her throat. Ezra tenderly stroked her cheek with his fingertips, wanting to memorize every detail of her face. He stared at her intensely before leaning to kiss her one last time. When he moved back Aria kept her eyes closed, trying to keep, as long as she could, Ezra's taste on her lips. She opened her eyes and locked them on his as she slowly let Ezra's fingers slide away from hers. They didn't need to talk to know how they both felt about each other. Everything had been said. She started to walk away from him. Aria and Ezra shared one last look before she disappeared in the hallway, both hoping that this late night visit hadn't been their last date.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like it! Leave me a review to tell what you think :)

Also for those of you who read my fanfic 'Dare To Believe' the first part of the confrontation will be up tomorrow ;)


End file.
